Chicago
Chicago is a city in Illinois, United States. It has a population of about 2,800,000 with a metropolitan region of over 9,500,000. Hockey in Chicago Bridgestone NHL Winter Classic 2009, held at Wrigley Field NHL All Star Games: 1948, 1961, 1974, 1991 Teams *Chicago Americans (AHA, 1927-1927) folded *Chicago Blackhawks (NHL, 1926-Present) known as Black Hawks 1926-1986) *Chicago Blaze #(All American Hockey Association, 2009-2009) see AAHL #(All American hockey League, 2009-2009) fold after 18 games *Chicago Bulldogs #Great Lakes Junior Hockey League, 2011-2012) join Minnesota Junior Hockey League #(Minnesota Junior Hockey League, 2012-Present) *Chicago Cardinals #(AHA, 1926-1927) renamed Americans March 17, 1927 #(Continental Hockey League, 1972-1976) folded #(Continental Hockey League, 1978-1986) *Chicago Cougars (WHA, 1972-1975) help form Denver Spurs *Chicago Cougars (North American Junior Hockey League, 1986-1987) folded during season *Chicago Cougars (United States Premier Hockey League-Midwest Divison (2015-Present) *Chicago Express (ECHL, 2011-2012) withdrew *Chicago Force #(Southern Elite Hockey League, 1998-1999) folded #(Central States Hockey League, 2004-2010) see NA3HL as Chicago Hitmen *Chicago Freeze (NAHL, 1997-2003) folded (played in Geneva, IL) *Chicago Hitmen (NAHL, 2010-2012) folded, played out of Rolling Meadows, IL #(NAHL, 2010-2012) folded #(NA3HL, 2010-2012) sitting out 2012-13 season *Chicago Hounds (United Hockey League, 2006-2007) folded *Chicago Huskies (Great Lakes Junior Hockey League, 2008-2011) renamed Bulldogs *Chicago Nordiques (Midwest Junior Hockey League, 1973-1974) *Chicago Patriots (North American Junior Hockey League, 1986-1987) folded during season *Chicago Rush (Central States Hockey League, 2000-2001) *Chicago Shamrocks (AHA, 1930-1933) folded when owner purchases Detroit Cougars of NHL *Chicago Steel (USHL, 2000-Present) based in Bensenville, Illinois *Chicago Warriors (USHL, 1972-1975) *Chicago Wildcats (Continental Hockey League, 1973-1975) *Chicago Wolves #(IHL, 1994-2001) join AHL when league folds #(AHL, 2001-Present) *Chicago Young Americans (NAHL, 1987-1989) *"Chicago" (Original Stars Hockey League, 2004-2004) fold with league *Chi-Town Shooters (based in Dyer, IN) #(Mid-Atlantic Hockey League, 2008-2008) join AAHA #(All American Hockey Association, 2009-2009) see AAHL #(All American hockey League, 2009-2010) leave league to play junior level #(All American hockey League, 2010-2011) mid-season replacement team for Indiana Blizzard *University of Illinois-Chicago Flames (CCHA, 1982-1996) drop hockey program Arenas * Chicago Arena (1917-1928) converted to a National Guard facility * Chicago Coliseum (1902-1982) (first used for ice hockey in 1926) * Chicago Stadium (1929-1994) demolished in 1995) * International Amphitheatre (1934-1999) * United Center (1994-Present) * West Meadows Ice Arena (located in Rolling Meadows, IL) * Fox Valley Ice Arena (located in Geneva, IL) * Sears Centre (located in Hoffman Estates, IL) * Allstate Arena (located in Rosemont, IL) * Midwest Training and Ice Center (located in Dyer, IN) * Edge Ice Arena (located in the Bensenville, Illinois) * McFetridge Sports Comples * Saddle & Cycle Club * Johnny's Ice House East * McKinley Park Rink * Mt Greenwood Park Rink * Rowan Park Rink * McCormick Tribune Ice Rink at Millennium Park * Riis Park Rink * Daley Bicenntennial Plaza Rink * Warren Park Ice Rink * Johnny's Ice House West * West Lawn Park Rink * Midway Plaisance Ice Rink Players * Chad Anderson * Stephen Baby * Bates Battaglia * Ivan Irwin * Bob Janecyk * Chris LiPuma * Steve Richmond * Conor Allen External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Illinois towns